Welcome Home
by Cheza2920
Summary: This is an OC story, Melanie returns to NY and realizes that Blaine isn't the same as she left him.


Okay, so this is my first time writing Fanfiction in a good many years so…be kind….working the rust out with something simple but hopefully good….

I filed this under Joshua Jackson/ Cruel Intentions/ Fringe because I figured anyone interested in fanfiction for one would like this…..here goes….

Declaimer: I do not own any of these characters **with the exception of Melanie Schuler** so please don't sue!

For anyone who is confused, Melanie is a character that I created to explore some writing potential that was inspired by the movie Cruel Intentions.

The summer wind blew, scorching hot but with a chaser of cool that promised a harsh winter to come. Most people would say that fall was coming, but Melanie knew that was a lie. New York had no fall, only hellish heat and then artic cold. She was sweating in her shorts now, but in a few months she'd be shaking in her fur coat. Oh, and that would be real fur, thank you. Her mother had bought her a new Gucci ermine stunner as an apology for missing her actual birthday. Not that she cared, naturally. She felt herself smile a bitter smile that she'd managed to escape all summer long. Ah, it was good to be home. She stepped out of the train station- airplanes were _so_ overdone- and glanced around for her mothers car. Nothing. She walked around to the other side of the station, thinking perhaps her mother had been confused as to were to pick her up. Nope, nothing on that side either. Aggravation and disappointment yanked at her heart so suddenly that it was like a physical blow. There was no one here. She'd been gone for three fucking months and there was no one here. She gritted her teeth and her inner voice screamed "You will not cry, you will not cry, you will not cry!". Her jaw was clenched tight as she struggled not to collapse into depression on the train station steps. She'd been fighting this for months, trying to get better at controlling her emotions, and to accept that her mother simply was what she was. Her therapist in Los Angelus had said she'd made amazing progress, but it sure didn't feel that way at the moment. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise, coming from her bag. (D&G, naturally). Started out of her melancholy thoughts, she scrambled for her cell phone before realizing that it was just a text message. Apprehensive, she flipped the screen open and read the message. It was from her mother, and it was short and not very sweet. "Gone to Bora Bora with the pool boy darling, meant to tell you, forgot, love you, love mom!" Melanie's jaw nearly hit the floor. The rest had been expected but this….this was just ridiculous. Bora Bora with the freaking Pool Boy? Could her mother have gotten any more passé? "Mother dearest…" she texted back, gritting her teeth again, "I start school in a few weeks. I don't even have a house key." She pressed send and called for a Lexus taxi. "Where do ya need ta go?" The taxi-scheduler-man asked briskly. "I don't know yet, but just send someone out, I'll tell him when he gets here, alright?" She snapped back. Sure it wasn't his fault, but she had to be mad at someone and he was an easy target. Her phone beeped at her and she read the message aloud to herself. "Don't worry honey, I've arranged for you to stay with the Tuttles under I get back next month. Again, meant to tell you, forgot! Going to the bar now, ttyl, love you!".

Resigned, Melanie settled back on her haunches to think. Blaine Tuttle had been one of her best friends since they'd met the previous, Sophomore, year. She hadn't seen him in three months, and she was dying to catch up. They'd spent the summer chatting online and over the phone, running up their phone bills with outrageous long distance calls. The girls at Prestige were all bitches, and granted, Melanie could bitch with the best of them, but truthfully, she preferred Blaine's company any day. Not that it had anything to do with his boyish good looks, or the fact that his gorgeous friend Sebastian was always around. No, no, the boy's good looks had nothing to do with it…..even she had to smile at that. In a way it was true though, she didn't even really like Sebastian. He was a user, and he didn't care about anyone but himself. He was smart, and he used his intelligence like a weapon. She'd seen him sleep with girls and toss them aside like nothing within an hour. In fact, she hated everything he stood for, and yet the charming son of a bitch always got a smile from her. She'd never succumbed to her raging hormones to invite him home with her, and although the thought had crossed her mind, Melanie did not let herself be used that way. Blaine on the other had….Blaine had looked pretty much the same all his life. His looks had matured over the years, as she'd seen in photos, but his blue-grey eyes were a deep and dark as always, and he still got a little wrinkle between his eyes when he thought to hard. His body, last she'd seen, had been caught on the precarious edge of teenage plush and manly firmness. His voice had given her thrills al summer. She remembered thinking that he would be amazing at phone sex. Yes, staying with Blaine Tuttle was defiantly an advantage over staying in her Manhattan mansion alone for the next month. Reassured and calmed, she hopped in the luxurious taxi and flipped her phone open again. She scrolled through the numbers until she hit his, and hesitated before clicking connect. Sure they'd spent most of the summer chatting, but they hadn't talked once in the past month or so. Blaine had assured her that he'd been busy with his new business expansion (drugs, drugs, Melanie knew all about the drugs) but that he hadn't had time to talk. That, and some new relationship had popped up. He hadn't wanted to talk about it, saying it was still new and he wasn't sure how the other person felt about him yet. He said he'd wanted to wait and talk to her in person, but at the moment he just needed some space to clear his mind, so he'd turned off his computer and phone for the past month. It seemed a bit odd but that was Blaine for you, he never did anything half way. She was trembling inside, just a little, waiting for him to explain. She'd fallen head over heels for the tall – although at five foot even, everyone was tall to her-, dark and handsome youth the moment they'd met. She fantasized for over a year now, and their long distance friendship had brought them even closer together. Blaine had gushed about how excited he was that she was coming home, and how he couldn't wait to see her, how he'd missed her so much. She tried to tell herself that she was looking into things to much, but the salacious pictures he'd sent her over the months were bright in her mind. He'd died his hair blonde, and sent a half dozen photos- and a very intense volley of questions- to see if she'd liked it. He'd sent her photos of himself working out as the baby fat finally slid away to start revealing the man underneath. By no means was he slim, but she liked it that way. She'd never liked to model, washboard abs type. Well, alright, so Sebastian looked so good shirtless you just wanted to lick ice cream off his body but that was a rare exception, and one she'd never allow herself to indulge in anyway. Over the summer Blaine had picked up the habit of calling her "Baby" and "Honey", which just warmed her to her toes. She tried desperately not to assume anything, but her imagination had already taken flight. He was more open, more friendly, less guarded, hell, something, more himself? The past few months. But she couldn't be certain if it was her that had brought it out or something else.

As the taxi pulled up to the massive Tuttle house, she paid the driver and stepped out. She was about to find out. Remembering her cellphone in her hand, she pressed connect and dialed Blaine's personal line. "Hello?" He answered, sounding sleepy. For a moment, she had a flash image of him in bed, sleep tousled and yummy. "It's eleven in the morning, what are you doing still asleep?" She retorted. "Hey honey! Where are you?" His voice perked up immediately. The change thrilled her, to know that she made him have that happy lilt. "Lets see…I think I'm lost….It looks like I'm at….509 Woodcrest Drive?" She teased. There was a moment of silence, and then a burst of sound. Seconds later the door to Blaine's private study slammed open, and he was running across the yard. She had a moment to enjoy the view before he swept her off her feet in a bear hug. "When did you get here?" He exclaimed, kissing her cheek. "Only just arrived." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. His dark eyes were bright with joy. They twinkled mischievously. "So….normally I'm up with the sun but honey I had a wild time last night…" He winked at her, and playfully rubbed his neck, where a large hickey showed like a purple bruise. She felt her smile slip, just a little, and then New York Debutante training took over and her face became a mask of pleasantry. "Yeah?" She asked politely. "I'd love for you to meet him, but he's a bit shy so maybe some other time." He grinned at her. He stood there and grinned at her, like some kind of grinning idiot, some stupid fool, except the problem was, she was the idiot. She was the fool. He smiled at her, his eyes guarded, waiting for her to say something that would hurt and break their friendship. He didn't see that Melanie's fragile little world was falling into crystalline bits around her. "He?" She echoed dully, feeling empty and lightheaded. He nodded anxiously, both afraid and desperate for her approval. She smiled up at the man she loved and asked dumbly

"Your Gay?"

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_THIS IS NOT THE LAST, THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW!!_**


End file.
